


Home Is Where Your Heart Is Set In Stone

by SarkySquirrel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Scars, avenger ladies are great, darcy is a great friend, first sex scene i've written, maria is an awesome boss/friend, natasha's a good bro, sad pasts, sex scene, she's a mystery to Bucky, she's also oblivious it seems, slight angst, steve's kind of occ in this, sydney doesn't get paid enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarkySquirrel/pseuds/SarkySquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is taken from Home by Gabrielle Aplin.</p>
<p>Sydney's a mystery to Bucky, and where better to uncover the mystery than from her roots. </p>
<p>( I seriously suck at summaries, please just give this a go? Thank you.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where Your Heart Is Set In Stone

  "I need a coffee!"

  
Sydney looked up from the paperwork she was deciphering. JARVIS had directed Tony's demand through to her room, where she was trying not to kill herself. As much as she liked working for a rag-tag bunch of superheroes, it was life draining. Darcy was usually the one to run around after the scientists, but she was off ill. Sadly, so Sydney was running around. She strolled to the coffee machine and poured the genius his highly caffeinated beverage. Picking up the folders, she placed them in her bag and held the large mug of coffee as she made her way to the labs.

  
She walked with a frown as she placed the cup down in front of Tony. He merely picked up the mug and waved his hand for her to leave, so she did. She frowned as she left Stark Tower to deliver the files to Maria.

  
As she exited the building, she ran into Bucky who smiled. "Hey, Sid. Where you off?" He stood outside the large penis monument to Tony's ego with Sydney, not really in a rush to do anything.

  
"Uh just to Hill, I gotta give her some files." She smiled sadly, a bit distracted.

"I'll join you."

  
"Nah, you don't have to. I'm sure Steve wants to train you for something or other."

  
"Don't worry, about that. He's probably waiting on Darcy every second." He strolled towards the SHIELD building alongside Sydney, who did appreciate the company. She had kind of been stuck in her thoughts. They chatted as they strolled through the streets of New York, Bucky holding the door open for her as they entered SHIELD. She murmured a thank you, smiling softly. She showed her badge to the security guy at the desk, swiping her card in the elevator to go to Maria and Fury's floor. Bucky followed along, him now being an Avenger, he didn't need a card or anything.

Sydney knocked on Maria's open office door, walking in when she noticed Sydney. Bucky leaned against the doorframe. "Sydney, hey. What did you need?"

"The files that you wanted. Mine are done, and I've done Darcy's too." She pulled the large wad of manila folders from her messenger bag and placed them on her desk. Maria stood up and hugged her.

"Oh thank you so much, Sydney. But you didn't have to do Darcy's too. I know you've got the thing on the weekend." She glanced to Bucky who observed their conversation.  
Sydney shook her head, replying softly. " I don't actually. I have work."

"Sid, no, you have to go. " Maria objected.

"I can't Maria. I can't afford the trip and anyway, Darcy is off sick and everyone needs waiting on. I'll just skip it." She shrugged. Bucky sensed something wasn't being said.

"Sydney Williams. This is something you cannot skip. You rarely get to go back anyhow. This is your dad, Sid." Bucky watched the two with curious confusion. Sydney never talked to anyone about her family. It was no surprise that Maria knew, she was Sydney's boss, but still. "Also what do you mean you can't afford it? Doesn't Tony or SHIELD pay you?"

Sydney shook her head, shrugging. "I get paid at the bookshop, but most of that goes to rent. And Netflix." Two vital things she could not live without. Especially Netflix.

Bucky joined in on the conversation. "Wait you work through the evening and night in the Tower, and mornings at a bookshop? When do you have time for yourself?"

Sydney looked over her shoulder at him. "I don't get much, but it's work."

"But you're not getting paid. Why would you turn up?"

"Because I like working for you guys, plus the showers in the tower are the best." Sydney smiled. She did often use one of the spare bathrooms in the guest rooms. Luckily no one ever bothered her unless they were demanding something. Which was most of the time.

Maria raised her hands. "You know what? The Avengers can look after themselves. You are going back to see him, and before you object I'm paying. Or Fury is. Because he should pay you too. When they figure out that you have a life that needs to be paid to sustain, they are going to thank you for all your help and they will all start to show you their appreciation because I know that Tony shooed you away this morning without even a thank you." Sydney narrowed her eyes, looking for an explanation. "I have Jarvis keeping regular updates on how you're doing. I also know that aside from Bucky, Darcy and I no one ever thanks you in that tower."

Even Bucky was surprised, he would have thought Steve couldn't stop with the thank you's. "Not even Steve?"

"Not. Even. Steve." Maria spelled out like she was sharing gossip in high school. "Now, go pack your things. Both of you. You leave tomorrow morning." Maria shuffled the pair out of her office, thanking Sydney one more time for the files before she shut the door.

Bucky looked to Sydney, who stared at the door before shrugging and trudged back into the elevator. Bucky watched silently as Sydney pulled out her phone and dialled a number, presumably her boss judging by her friendly tone. "Hey, yeah I'm going. You don't mind right?" She nodded smiling at Bucky sometimes. "Great, thanks, Alice. Bye." She hung up her phone and shoved it in her pocket, walking out of the elevator and the building onto the streets of New York. "You don't have to come, by the way."

"Why not? I don't have anything to do. An' hell, it'll be nice getting to know Sydney Williams as herself rather than how Steve introduced you to me." Darcy's intern. That's what she was to Steve. Darcy considered her a good friend, but she wasn't there when Steve was giving Bucky the tour of Stark Tower, and they interrupted her while she was making pancakes. She had passed Bucky a plate of her delicacy, who was suspicious at first. He had just recovered and gotten his memory back, he was super specific about what he ate. He gave them a shot and quickly found himself returning to her whenever he fancied something to eat.

Sydney smiled ."Okay then. Well, I'm gonna go home and pack. You should probably do the same. And you can bring a weapon if you want. I know you like feeling safe wherever you go." She understood - she didn't have that experience - but she got it. After the life he'd had, she was surprised he had even left the tower. She certainly wouldn't have.

Bucky grinned, before insisting, " I should walk you home."

"You don't have to."

  
"I want to. " He placed a hand on her upper arm and turned her around as they strolled in the direction of her apartment.

* * *

It didn't take long to reach the building; red bricked, but also looked pretty modern. She stood outside, before smiling. "Well, this is home."

Bucky nodded, before looking around. "I should go. Pack my stuff. Talk to Tasha about handling my missions."

Sydney nodded, her hopes slipping a little bit. Natasha and Bucky had a lot of history. Natasha was beautiful and sexy and intelligent and empowering and she was just... Sydney. Boring, ugly, Sydney. Ever since she met Bucky, those two years ago, she'd always had a place in her heart for him. "Okay, well I'll see ya tomorrow." She waved as Bucky left before entering her building and pulling out her key. When she entered her apartment, she flopped down on the large couch in front of the TV and sighed. "What am I doing?"

* * *

Sydney ran to her front door as the door was knocked on. She swung it open to find Bucky on the other side. "Hey." He smiled, surprised at how quickly the door opened.

"Hi, sorry, come on in." She strolled into her apartment, motioning for Bucky to enter and close the door behind him. Sydney's apartment was amazing. It was an open spaced loft, her living room and kitchen large and uncontained, with a mezzanine floor that probably held her bedroom and bathroom. No wonder most of her pay went to rent, it was beautiful.

Her suitcase was standing by the door, but she still had her personal items strewn about around the kitchen. "Uh, Natasha's waiting for us with the plane, so whenever you're ready."

Sydney nodded, shoving her laptop into her bag and making sure she had everything, ticking off a checklist in her head. "Yeah, okay I'm ready. I think." She quickly typed in a code on her alarm system, which looked somewhat like a Stark Industries alarm. "Now I'm done. " She grabbed her suitcase and crossed her messenger over her shoulders.  
Bucky led her out to the SUV waiting for them.

***

When they reached the airfield, Sydney could see Natasha waiting for them next to the large Stark Industries plane. It looked like it could hold a car inside, two possibly. It was kind of like Coulson's Bus. Sydney took her bags into the plane while the co-pilot took Bucky's while he spoke privately to Natasha. She sighed as she tried not to glance out at them. Natasha leaned in to kiss Bucky on the cheek, him leaning into the contact. Sydney couldn't bear to watch, simply opting to pull out her laptop and browse through the old pictures she had.

When Bucky entered, he sat in the seat opposite to her and smiled sheepishly. She looked out of the window, closing her laptop and pulling her legs closer to her body, hugging them not only because she was cold but because she needed something for comfort.

***

For 10 of the 15-hour flight over to Swansea, Sydney slept. She hadn't been sleeping all that well in the last few months, but she thought it would be a good thing to try. Bucky seemed to always be awake, at one point he put a blanket over her.

"Sid? Sydney, wake up."

She was being shaken awake, tensing she opened her eyes to find Bucky crouched at her feet a warm, comforting hand on her arm. "Huh?"

"You were crying in your sleep." He frowned, watching as she sat up wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Oh. Thank you for waking me up." She stretched her elbow, her shirt riding up, showing the pinkish scar on her abdomen. She saw Bucky look at it and pulled her t-shirt down quickly. She stood up and walked over to the toilet while Bucky watched her go.

He'd never seen her get secretive before. Sure she rarely talked to the Avengers, she spent most of the time in the shadows looking after them. He did wonder what she meant when she said, "no, not again" during her dream.

When she returned, her eyes were still red from crying. "You know if you ever want to talk about, anything. I'm here." He smiled sadly, eyebrows still furrowed in concern. She nodded, glancing to him from the position she had gotten herself back into, picking her laptop up and placing it on her knees.

***

Four hours later, the plane was beginning to make its way to the ground. Sydney collected all of her things shoving them into her bag and tidying herself up a hint. Maria had arranged a car to be waiting for them at the airport, and as they landed Sydney instantly recognised it. "No way." She didn't believe it. She thought that Chevrolet Camaro Sports SS had been sold years ago.

"What?" Bucky looked out of the window just as Sydney's phone rang.

She looked at the message, yes it is. Have fun in Wales.

The pilot opened the door once they were on the strip and allowed Sydney and Bucky to leave. She rushed out picking her bag up and throwing it over her shoulder. Bucky followed, somewhat slower, and watched as Sydney smothered the car. He was slightly confused, but it was quickly resolved when he arrived next to the car with his bag. The co-pilot was already dropping their heavy luggage off just by the side of her trunk. "This was my first car. First for a lot of things actually." She slapped Bucky's shoulder when he raised an eyebrow. "No, not that."

"What sort of firsts?" Bucky opened the trunk and had started placing the suitcases in it.

"Well, the first car I paid for, the first car I rebuilt from the inside out, first house, technically my first kiss." She placed her messenger bag on the back seat and opened the driver side door, twisting the key that was already in the ignition. The engine roared to life as Bucky placed his duffle in the foot space in the backseat, before hopping into the passenger seat. Once he settled, Sydney accelerated out of the airport and onto the main road that went through Killay into Swansea.

***

After dropping their bags off at the hotel and grabbing a quick bite to eat, the pair of them left to visit her father. Sydney stopped just outside of a farmhouse, turning the ignition and pulling the key out. Bucky was a little confused as to why she had brought them here but followed her out of the car and into the large, red barn that stood a few feet away from the main house. Inside, the smell of manure and hay hit Bucky like a brick. Sydney didn't seem fazed as she continued walking through it, stroking the horses she strolled past.

She waved at a guy who had walked into the barn leading a horse. "Hey, Lee."

"Hey, Sid. Nice to see you back." Lee replied, clipping the horse up in an open stall. It neighed softly as the boy pulled the field blanket off it's back and began brushing the animal. "If you're looking for Lisa she's in the arena with Epona. She's missed you. They both have."

"Cheers." Sydney smiled before she gestured to Bucky to follow as she skipped through the stalls, and into the open area where a horse was jumping around freely. The jet black horse was cantering circles around a brunette woman, who as she turned smiled at the sight of Sydney. The horse stopped, it's interest pricked. The creature whinnied before it trotted over to Sydney and practically head-butted her. She hugged the tall mare, fingers running through the soft coat of the black horse. "Hey, Ee-pa." The horse neighed at the nickname, before backing away and letting the woman hug Sydney. "Hi, Lisa."

"Sydney, it's so good to see you. Even on a day like today." Bucky watched as Sydney nodded into Lisa's shoulder. "Do you and this strapping young gentleman want to go to the oak tree?"

Sydney pulled away from Lisa smiling confirmation. She also found it funny knowing Bucky wasn't as young as he looked.  
Bucky watched and smiled as Lisa and Sydney conversed. He still didn't know why today was so special or what was happening at this oak tree, but he wanted to. His curiosity was sparking at the mystery of Sydney. Epona, leaving the girls to themselves, had decided to stand to his left and started nudging at his arm. He slowly moved the right hand to stroke the nose of the mare, unsure about his left.

Sydney whistled for Epona and the horse quickly trotted out the barn entrance of the school where Sydney and Lisa were making their way through. Bucky shook his head before following behind them all. The horse that Lee had brought into a stall was now tacked up with the saddle, the bridle everything. Sid had already known he knew how to ride, remembering one of the missions he returned from where his only escape was in the form of a horse. She handed the reins over to Bucky, who accepted them and smiled at her.

He mounted the stationary horse, checking the length of the stirrups to make sure he was comfortable. Then he waited for Sydney. Epona, unlike his own, wasn't equipped with the saddle and the bridle. Sydney pulled herself up on her back, before squeezing Epona's sides and trotting out of the barn, with Bucky following at a march.

***

As they rode through fields of green, cows and sheep, Bucky couldn't help but marvel at Sydney. She looked beautiful. She was full of grace and sophistication, she looked like she belonged on Epona's back. Purple hair mixed with black as the wind forced life into the strands. They were a team and nothing should ever break the spirit that drove them. As they neared the top of the hill they galloped through, an oak tree came into view. Sydney slowed as they reached the old wood, dismounting Epona and letting her graze. Bucky followed suit, letting his horse rest alongside Epona. He stood next to Sydney as she stared at the gravestone, a sad smile constant on her lips. She knelt down placing a hand on the cold, grey stone, bowing her head.

"Hey, dad. Long time no see." She started and for Bucky everything fell into place. The reason why today was so special. Why Maria knew so much. Why Sydney always had this day off. She'd lost a close family member. A parent nonetheless. "This is Bucky. He's a" She looked up at the brunette softly, "A friend."

"Hello, Mr Williams." He placed his right hand on the gravestone next to Sydney, watching her chuckle. "I'd never let anything happen to Sid here, I promise." He continued softly, kneeling next to Sydney, who smiled again.

The two stayed like that for a while, Sydney telling her dad about all the things that had happened in her life since she'd last come to see him. Bucky stayed silent. This wasn't a time for him to input, aside from nods and sounds of agreement. He just sat and watched as Sydney conveyed all levels of emotion as she told each little anecdote.

Then it was time to go. They hopped back onto the horses and raced back down the hill to the barn, where they dropped the horses off. Sydney promised she'd return more frequently, to see Epona and Lisa and the other horses before they began to leave. But not without gifts. Lee took Sydney to fetch hers, which ended up being a distraction ploy to get Bucky alone.

"Look I know who you are," Lisa started, Bucky sighed in response, "And I assume Sydney does too. I just want you to promise me that she's safe and happy. She's lost far too much in her life and I couldn't bare her lose anyone else. Can you promise me she's safe?"

Bucky frowned, before looking at Lisa dead in the eye and replying. "I promise you. No matter what I will keep her safe."

Sydney and Lee returned as Lisa nodded her head, the agreement settled in the dust. They all said their goodbyes, Lisa and Lee waving as he and Sydney drove away from the farm and back towards their hotel.

***

"I'm sure you have some questions." Sydney started as they settled in the luxurious hotel room that Maria had booked for them. It only had one king-size bed, which was a large hint from Maria. She was tucked into the bed, wearing a pair of pyjama shorts and a t-shirt, yet she still felt cold.  
Bucky was startled. Sydney hadn't said anything for the whole ride back. "A few. But you don't have to tell me." He replied from the couch across the room, wearing a grey pair of sweatpants and a black shirt.

"You know you can come and sleep in the bed." She changed the subject quickly. Bucky pulled himself off the couch and slinked into the large bed. Sydney quickly attached herself to his side, sucking in the heat he radiated. "You should also know that my real name isn't Sydney."

Bucky tilted his head, looking at the girl who was tucked into his neck expecting answers.

"It's my middle name. My first is Tyrell."

"As in Blade Runner?" Bucky speculated, remembering the name from the movie he watched with Steve in an attempt to catch up.

"Yep." She nodded, smiling happily he hadn't referred to Game of Thrones. "Well anyway, I should start from the beginning."

Bucky nodded, wrapping the metal arm around her waist and pulling her in.

"My dad was all I had when it came to family. My mom disowned me when I was 2. She basically gave my dad a choice between me and her and well, my dad wouldn't leave me." She recalled, her voice quiet. "It was my dad and I against the world. Always. Sure we had our fights and our arguments but we got over them." She chuckled sadly, before continuing. "Then I fell into the wrong crowd. There was this party that everyone was going to and my dad banned me from going. I snuck out and went, even though he said no." Bucky pulled her closer to him, comforting her silently. "My dad drove out to pick me up and on the way back we reached this intersection. It was our right of way, but this drunk driver came hurtling down the road. He desecrated our car. My side was hit the worst." Sydney sat up and tucked up her t-shirt showing the pinkish scar Bucky had caught a glimpse of before. "A metal spike pierced my abdomen and went through the seat, pinning me. I had a large gash on my left shoulder and a broken leg." She showed him the scars, watching his face twist into one of hurt. "I shouldn't have survived. I had lost so much blood. My dad gave his life to save mine, and," She paused, closing her eyes and hanging her head.

"And..." Bucky asked quietly, his voice cracking, hoping she wasn't going to say what he was thinking.

"And sometimes I can't help but think he made the wrong decision." The tears flowed freely now.  
Bucky shook his head, pulling her in for a protective hug, his arms wrapping around her body while he kissed her head and whispered in her ear. "Please don't think that. Never think that. You are worth so much more than you think."

"To whom?" She mumbled in his shoulder.

"To me." He accentuated. "And to the team. But especially me."

She looked into Bucky's eyes, those sparkling blues. His lips drew her attention, and she tried to drag her eyes away. The next moment, her lips were connecting with his. The noise Bucky made was almost a yelp of surprise, which persuaded her to pull away. "M'sorry. I- I shouldn't have d-"

Bucky wrapped a hand around the back of her neck and pulled her closer, their lips reconnecting and his tongue pushing into her mouth. She opened her mouth with a short, sharp breath, and she could feel him smile against her. He pulled her down into the bed, laying on top of her. They broke for air, Bucky moving down to the nape of her neck, kissing and sucking on the skin there as he straddled her legs.

She gasped as he nipped at her skin, and moved her hands under his t-shirt. "Bucky.."

"Yeah?" He replied, pulling away from her neck and looking down on the girl.

"We are wearing far too much." She smirked, as much as she could.

Bucky nodded, pulling his t-shirt over his head and throwing it onto the floor somewhere behind him. He ducked his hands under her t-shirt, pulling it out from under her body and over her head. He dumped her shirt with his own on the floor. Then he kissed her lips again as he pulled off his sweatpants and boxers, kicking them off behind him.

Sydney could feel his rock hard cock pressing into her thigh as he trailed kisses, short and sweet down her chest. He kissed her scars, as he made his way down towards her crotch. He pulled her shorts off, releasing the sweet smell of arousal, noticing the wet spot on her purple panties.

"Wet for me, darlin'?" He smirked, pressing his fingers onto her panties, rubbing her clit.

"Mmm," Sydney closed her eyes and bit down on her lip. "Please Bucky, please." She moaned, she just need some form of relief.

"Please what? What do you want me to do?" He teased.

"Ffffuck me, please. I need- I need to cum." She drawled while Bucky pushed her panties to the side and pushed a finger into her wet heat. She keened, biting her lip again.

"Sorry to do this but, got any condoms? Lube?" He murmured, pumping his finger in and out of her slowly. She nodded, pointing at the bedside table to his left. Using his metal hand, he pulled open the drawer, collecting the condoms and the lube placing them on the bed beside them. Bucky pulled his finger out of her, noticing the sound she made as he did.

Sydney ripped open one of the packets, before turning to Bucky and rolling the condom onto his above average sized dick. She stroked his cock a couple of times, Bucky pressing his lips against hers as she did.

"I need you now." Bucky murmured, earning a whimper of agreement from Sydney. He pushed her down on the bed again. She still had her panties on, if only for a second, after Bucky ripped the material, dropping it on the floor unceremoniously. He picked up the tube of lube and poured it generously onto two fingers, the flesh ones before he pushed back inside her heat. She keened on entrance, eyes slipping closed as he pumped them in and out. Once he began scissoring, her eyes were open wide and she ran her fingers through his hair, pulling slightly.

Once Bucky believe she was stretched enough, he poured more lube onto his dick, and slowly pushed into Sydney. The noise she made was fantastic, high-pitched and wanton. He let her get used to his size once he was inside, waiting for her. "Buck please move. I need you to fuck me now. God!" She moaned, the moment she began begging he started thrusting in and out. He pressed his lips into hers, his tongue tracing her lips, opening them and battling for dominance with her tongue as he fucked her.

Soon enough Sydney reached her climax, breathing heavily as she tightened. Bucky came not long after, pulling out of the satisfied girl below him. He lay beside her after pulling off the used condom and throwing it in the trash. "Wow." Sydney breathed, her chest rising and falling quickly.

"You're telling me." He replied. "I've been wanting to do that for a while now."

Sydney tilted her head at Bucky with a frown on her face. "I thought you and Natasha -"

"What? No, God no." Bucky shook his head, "Why would you think that?"

"Well, I mean, have you seen Natasha?" Sydney wasn't too bothered about openly admitting to the attractiveness of other people, no matter their gender. "Plus you two have history."

"I have a history with Steve, doesn't mean I want to be with him." He joked though it was lost on Sydney. "Natasha and I, yeah, we have history, but I don't feel that way about her. And she definitely does not feel that way about me."

"So, what does that mean in terms of us?"

"Well, I hope to God that this continues because that was probably some of the best sex I've had in a long time. But I also want you." He smiled, turning over to hold his palm to her cheek, stroking the soft skin. "I want you to feel loved, and I never want you to think that you don't deserve to be alive."

Sydney smiled, before leaning into Bucky's hand and letting her eyes slip shut. "I love you too Bucky." She murmured as they curled up together under the covers.

***

A ringing phone woke the couple up the next morning. Well, Sydney woke up, Bucky just grumbled and burrowed into the bed. "Ugh, hello?" Sydney gruffly answered the phone.

"Hey, Sydney. How's Wales?" Maria replied cheerfully down the line.

"Wales is good." She smiled at Bucky who was wrapped around her waist smiling up at her. "Wales is great."

"Fantastic. Well, I was just calling to say the Avengers have realised the mistake they have made and they need you back." She happily reported to Sydney. "Also you can bring the Camaro back, I know how much you love that car."

Bucky had started sucking a hickey into her neck as Sydney said her goodbyes. "Okay, thanks, Maria. Mmm, yeah I have to go. See you soon." She quickly hung up, raising her eyebrows at Bucky who had started giggling. "Seriously? You couldn't wait until AFTER I'd ended the call?"

"Mmmm, nope." He smirked as he kissed her soft lips nipping at the pink.

***

Sydney and Bucky spent the flight back laughing about past experiences in life. "What? It's not funny! I was washing glitter out of all places for weeks."

"No, it's not. It's hilarious!" He laughed, shaking his head. "I can't believe Clint would do that. To you of all people."

"To be fair, I did have it coming." She giggled, taking a bite of chocolate cake that the plane delightfully provided her with.

"What did you do?"

"I may or may not have stained his outfits pink." She divulged, grinning with evilness.

"Yeah, you had it coming." Bucky full out laughed. She hadn't seen him act like this in such a long time.

***

When Sydney and Bucky arrived at Stark Tower, hand in hand, JARVIS quickly took them up to the main living area in the tower. "Welcome back Miss Sydney and Sergeant Barnes."  
"Thanks, J." She smiled as the doors opened to the guilty faces of the Avengers. Even Steve and Darcy were waiting for her. Maria greeted her at the entrance, enveloping her in a hug while Bucky walked past to sit in on of the comfortable chairs. "Hey."

Darcy stood next to Maria but didn't hug her. "I really don't want you to catch what I have, but I'm happy you're back. And I hope your trip back home was okay."  
Sydney glanced around to Bucky before replying with a smile. "Yeah, It was great."

"Anyway, come on in. These guys have something to tell you." Maria shuffled her into the seated area. Sydney moved to sit on Bucky's lap, his arm wrapping around her waist as she wrapped hers around his shoulder.

Fury was the first to speak up. "I understand that it's you who has been deciphering the scientist's reports, ready to hand to me. I may have underappreciated you and your abilities. So to thank you, you have been paid for your services." He seemed to believe in what he was saying which led Sydney to accept his apology, even though he didn't really apologise.

Then it was Tony's turn after Natasha nudged him forward. "Uh, okay. Thank you for all the coffee's you've made us in the past, and for taking over as much of Darcy's job as you can. I have missed the sarcastic remarks that you seem to hand out in shovel loads, and I hope that you can accept my apology. Also, you're on the Stark Industries payroll because Pepper says so." He smiled before skittering off behind the group. Bruce and Jane thanked her before leaving for their experiments.

Steve stepped forward, smiling slightly. "Uh, I'm sorry for the way I've treated you in the past. I should never have dismissed you as just another person around the tower." Sydney smiled, accepting his apology. "I hope Bucky treats you well, and if he doesn't well, I'll kick his ass and knock some sense into him." He winked.

Bucky scoffed while Sydney chuckled. "Thanks, Steve. Now you go and look after your girl. Also, you hurt Darcy, I'll kick your ass."

"Thanks, dude." Darcy sniffled as Steve swept her up off her feet and back down towards her floor of Stark Tower.

Sydney turned to Bucky and sighed. "Well, I'm going home. Care to join me?"

"Of course." He smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> There shouldn't be any errors in this but if there were I apologise. This wasn't beta read, but I did run it through Grammarly to check for any mistakes.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
